A Favor Please
by Puff the Fishxx
Summary: The King of All Cosmos needs a favor from the Prince. Can the Prince handle it in time? One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katamari Damacy

_Have you found all our gifts to you yet? I doubt you have, you always were small. I want to ask you a favor to do for me while I am visiting Holland. Would you be so kind as to roll up a new katamari for me? I would like to make a large new star for your mother for our anniversary, but you see she has me too busy for me to make it myself. My son, I would much appreciate if you would take care of this for me._

_Sincerely,_

_The King of all Cosmos_

_p.s. make it BIG! As big as ever before…oh and, don't take too long in rolling it all up._

_p.s.s. Your mother sends her love._

The Prince looked it this letter in great worry. How was he to make a katamari large enough for his father to be please with him? With a deep sigh, he rolls up the parchment and places it on the kitchen table of his humble home. He decides to finish his breakfast, while contemplating the thought of where to go to make a large enough katamari, and how to go about it.

He finishes his cereal with a large slurp and gulp and quickly goes out to his shed behind his house. He looks at all the katamaris that he had acquired over the years of working for his father.

"Oh, dear me, which one?" He wonders looking at all the different arrangements. "Big…big…big…which one will make a nice big katamari?"

He looks over all the lovely katamaris and decides on a large purple one with blinding white dots all over it, and quickly takes it to earth. Now it was a matter of where to get all the junk needed.

"No…not Chicago…no not Paris…definitely not New York, too many cars…Oh, I know! Tokyo!" The Prince chooses, talking to himself all the while.

Hurriedly, the Prince takes the katamari and begins to roll up all the junk in Tokyo that he can find. Cars, dogs, birds, trees, tables, fish, even people. Everything that would fit on the katamari was to be rolled up, but the Prince had a goal. The Prince wanted to pick up skyscrapers to add to the katamari for his mother!

"Come on!" he complains, as a certain house won't budge. "I need you to stick to all this junk! Please!" The Prince is forced to go roll up more junk and then come back to the house.

He hears screaming inside from a young man and an elderly woman, but the Prince had heard it before. Besides, his father would most likely place them back on earth before letting the junk into the sky to become the Prince's mother's anniversary gift. The house quickly becomes part of the katamari, and the Prince rolls on.

He picks up more and more houses, each one holding a scream or two inside it.

"No matter." The Prince thinks, "Father will take them out of the junk pile. Mother hates for people to be in the katamaris and would be very unhappy if she learned one was inside her beloved stars."

It wasn't long, maybe an hour, before the Prince had enough houses and other large things that he was willing to test the katamari to pick up a fourteen story skyscraper.

"Here goes!" he cries as he rolls the katamari up to the skyscraper, but upon hitting it three houses go flying off. "No!" the Prince yells, hurrying to gather them back up.

He knows he must go after more things, but there is nothing else to pick up but skyscrapers. His focus immediately turns to the sea where he can gather up whales and giant squid. They should help it be big enough for the stubborn skyscrapers.

He picks up five whales and three giant squids along with a few truck loads of fish and returns to the skyscraper. "One more time." He says, and inches towards it, but nothing stops him. The Prince jumps for joy at being able to successfully pick up a fourteen story skyscraper along with the twenty story skyscraper behind it.

With great pleasure the Prince rolls up all the skyscrapers in the city and is very pleased to find that his katamari is very big to say the least.

"The King will most definitely be proud of my work!" The Prince says, continuing to roll the katamari around to pick up anything left behind which amounted up to a few cows and that was about it.

He waits there, sitting on top of his katamari for an hour, before the welcoming sight of his father's large head appears before him.

"Well, Prince, what have you got to show me for you effort?" he asks, as the Prince proudly pats the large katamari he is sitting on.

The king actually smiles a little, "That is a nice large katamari. You could have done better, but it will make a nice star for your mother." He says.

The Prince smiles, preferring to take his father's words as a compliment, rather than a discouragement. "Thank you father." He says, as his father burps up a rainbow to take the katamari and the prince into the sky.

That night, the prince happily watches his father release the katamari into the sky, in the site of his mother. He watches his mother's expression as the katamari turns into a star; a beautiful star that his mother appropriately names Belle. The Belle star.

"Thank you, Prince." He hears his father whisper to him as his mother is preoccupied with the star.

The Prince is merely happy that he has done it for his father, and bows his head in respect before looking up and smiling up at the Belle star.

* * *

_Puff the Fishxx: Two stories reposted, a couple to go..._


End file.
